Going Haywire
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Are Lizzie and Gordo ever going to get together?!?! Please R&R!
1. The Offer

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters but Taylor, Lauren, and one other, which have no name for at the moment! Hehe. All the rest belong to Disney! Please R&R!  
  
Also, I haven't seen the Lizzie McGuire Movie, so this story has nothing with that stuff in there. Sorry!  
  
~*~  
  
"Lizzie! Telephone!" Mrs. McGuire yelled at her daughter. "Okay mom, thanks!" Lizzie yelled back. Jo hung up the phone and walked back into the living room where her husband Sam was.  
  
"Man, am I going to be glad when she finally recieves that new phone line we are getting her for her birthday. I hate how she is always talking on the phone." Sam said.  
  
"Oh Honey, she's just a regular teenage girl. But yes, her birthday couldn't come any sooner."  
  
~*~  
  
"Miranda! I can't believe you kissed him!" Lizzie yelled into the receiver. "Yeah, well..." "Miranda, you only met the guy yesterday!" "But you see, he's known me for two years, from sitting behind me in science class, so technically its all right."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, that's your excuse." "So McGuire, what's up with your love life? Anymore Ronnies or are you still chasing Ethan?"  
  
"MIRANDA! You ask me this question everyday!" "So? And I also know why you always say 'no one.' I got the eighth grade picture you know."  
  
Lizzie sighed. She remembered that day soo well. That's the day she kissed Gordo. It was a spur of the moment thing, and honestly Lizzie didn't know what to think.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, since Gordo has been on vacation, I am in- between at the moment. I cant wait till he comes back."  
  
"So you can finally decide if you like him more than a friend right?" Lizzie rolled her eyes. "So I can see my friend. I miss him and I know you do it. Where did he go anyway?"  
  
"San Juan. We learned about it in Geography remember?" "Like I paid attention." Lizzie said, they both laughed. Lizzie heard a doorbell in the background.  
  
"Hey Taylor is here so I have to go." Miranda said into the phone. "Okay, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lizzie chimed at Miranda.  
  
"LIZZIE! I WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR!!! Haha, just kidding. Later girl!" Miranda yelled and then Lizzie heard a click. She put the phone back on the charger and collapsed on her bed.  
  
She was quite bored. Gordo wasn't supposed to come back from his vacation till tomorrow and the house was quiet because Matt was at summer camp with Laney. Lizzie could have thought of more things to write on her birthday wish list, but with only two days till, there really was no point.  
  
Lizzie decided to go to the park. She made sure her make up didn't smudge and her hair was okay before she headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey mom, dad, I'm going to the park. I have my cell if you need me!" Lizzie yelled as she walked out the front door.  
  
Lizzie walked to two blocks to the park and sat on her favorite swing. She hugged the chains and started twisting around and then letting go, spinning around quickly.  
  
After getting too dizzy she just decided to swing, but after a while that got boring too. She was just sitting there thinking when she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her back pocket and recognized it was Gordo's cell.  
  
Even though he was in another country he still called, sometimes.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone. "How's my favorite girl?" Gordo asked. Lizzie looked at her watch and said, "Well she's probably having a good time at the moment, Miranda is with her new boyfriend." "Lizzie, I was talking about you." "Oh well, I'm fine."  
  
"You look nice today." Gordo said in the phone. Lizzie blushed and she was glad that Gordo really couldn't see her, especially with a red face. "And how would you know that David? Being thousands of miles away?"  
  
"Well Elizabeth, I might be closer than you think." Gordo replied. "And how much closer would you be?" Lizzie asked playfully.  
  
"Well, if San Juan is thousands of miles away, I'm thousands of miles closer. Turn around."  
  
Lizzie turned around slowly and saw Gordo walking up to her with his cell phone in his hand. Lizzie got up excitedly and Ron to hug Gordo.  
  
"GORDO!" Lizzie yelled. When she hugged him she started to cry, and she had no idea why.  
  
"Lizzie, I've missed you soo much, and by the looks of it," they came out of the hug and Gordo wiped the tears from Lizzie's face, "You've missed me too. Am I correct?"  
  
"Right on the dot!" Lizzie said as she hugged him again.  
  
~*~  
  
"So my parents felt it was about time to come back home, so we came home early. Truthfully, I think they just couldn't stay away from their work that long, I'm surprised they lasted that long." Gordo explained as he sat in the swing next to Lizzie.  
  
"So what have you been up to while I was gone?" Gordo asked. "Nothing really. Hanging out with Miranda at the mall a lot, except for yesterday and today. And with Matt at summer camp, well, it's been pretty boring." Lizzie confessed.  
  
"Oh yes. I would never wish that upon you McGuire. Your brother gone for the whole summer so he can't bother you. Shudder." Gordo joked. Lizzie playfully pushed him.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean! So what did you do at San Juan?" Lizzie asked wanting to know all about the trip.  
  
"Well. I met this girl..." "Oh really?" Lizzie asked curiously. "Yeah, and Lizzie, she was soo wonderful, she gave me my first kiss!' Gordo said day dreaming back to that day.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie started, but she stopped. She was going to say, "Hey! I thought I gave you your first kiss!" But she knew it wasn't the right thing to say at the time. Instead she said, "So, tell me, what was this girls name and what was she like?"  
  
"Well, her name is Lauren Carlson. She's our age and all, and actually she was vacationing there too. She lives in Dallas, Texas." Gordo said.  
  
"Oh a texan!" Lizzie chuckled. "Yeah, and she had a little accent too. It was really cute."  
  
Lizzie had enough. "Hey Gordo, I told my parents I would be home soon, so I have to go." Lizzie lied as she got up.  
  
"Well I'll come with you." Gordo offered as he too got up. "Don't you have to unpack?" Lizzie asked, trying to politely tell Gordo she didn't want him to come home with her. He didn't get it.  
  
"Nah, I can do it later." Gordo said. Lizzie sighed and decided to be straightforward. "Gordo, I'd like to be by myself for a while. I'll call you later." And with that Lizzie started to walk away.  
  
Gordo really had no idea what was going on. He shrugged and muttered, "girls." Before he started to head home.  
  
Lizzie really didn't want to go home, so instead she went to the only other place she could think of, she went to school.  
  
Lizzie at first didn't know weather to go to her jr. high or the high school, but then seeing a bunch of people by the football field, she decided to check it out.  
  
It looked like they were having football tryouts or something. She saw Kate and Claire in the stands and rolled her eyes. She started walking away but a football was thrown over by her and all the guys were yelling at her to throw it back.  
  
Lizzie picked up the ball and threw it back. Instead of trying to catch it everyone just watched it soar through the air, and then they stared back at Lizzie.  
  
Two players and a coach ran to Lizzie. Lizzie only recognized one of the people, it was Ethan Craft.  
  
The other boy was quite cute though. He had straight blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
The coach spoke first. "Where did you learn to throw like that?" "Umm, I don't know. I guess I learned with me and my brother throwing the ball around. "  
  
"Good going Lizzay!" Ethan said in his regular voice. "Well," The coach asked the two boys, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
The cute boy nodded and said, "Yeah, I think this might be a really good idea." He winked at Lizzie and she blushed.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Ethan asked, clueless as always.  
  
"Well Miss, umm," "McGuire. Lizzie McGuire." "Well Miss McGuire," The coach said, "Have you ever considered going out for the football team?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! I wanted to write a Lizzie McGuire fic, and here it is! Hehe. Its kinda bad because it's the first chapter, but oh well. And, I wrote it at 4 in the morning, so don't kill me! 


	2. Andrew

Lizzie was in shock. "Me?" is all she could ask. The cute boy answered, "Well, I don't think these other guys could be any better."  
  
The coach added by saying, "No, I KNOW these guys couldn't be any better. Trust me. We need you." The coach leaned to whisper in Lizzie's ear.  
  
"Look who we have as a co-captain!" Lizzie couldn't help but giggle. At that moment Ethan was watching and pointing at a bee that was flying around.  
  
"Well, I can't play in these clothes." Lizzie said. It was true. At the time she was wearing a blue fitted tee that said 'rockstar' and a denim skirt.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, I think practice is pretty much over for today anyway. Right coach?" "Right Andrew." Andrew winked at Lizzie.  
  
"So what do you say to coming to practice tomorrow. It starts at ten and ends at two." The coach asked. "Well..." Lizzie was hesitant about it. She had never really played football and didn't know much about the game.  
  
Andrew seemed to read her mind. "How about this. You come tomorrow and you can observe. I'll answer any questions you have. About anything. Sound okay?" Andrew asked looking at Lizzie first and then turning to the coach.  
  
"Sounds dandy." The coach said emotionless. Lizzie sucked in some air slowly before she said, "Okay, I'll come."  
  
"Great! See you here tomorrow. Ethan. ETHAN!" the coach yelled at the boy who was now looking at the dirt underneath his fingernails.  
  
"Uh, what coach?" Ethan said, finally coming back to reality. "Nevermind. Practice is over. Go home." "Okay coach!" Ethan said as he patted the coach on the back, walking away.  
  
The coach rolled his eyes and started to walk away. All that was left was Andrew and Lizzie. "So, can I walk you home?" Andrew asked. Lizzie smiled. "How do you know my house is that close?" she asked, questioning him.  
  
"Well, seeing that you are too young to drive, and you are dressed in that; I would have to say you didn't live more than five minutes away." Andrew said. Lizzie laughed. "Ha, you got me. Umm, sure, you can walk me home."  
  
"Great." Andrew replied back. Lizzie didn't know what was happening. She didn't even know this guy, but somehow he made her blush, a lot.  
  
On the walk home they talked about a lot of things but towards the last few steps, all was forgotten. "So, you really are coming to practice tomorrow?" Andrew asked. "Well, I have to think about it. I've never actually played football, and I don't know much about the game." Lizzie admitted.  
  
"Well, I can help you there. Show up tomorrow. If not, well, I know where you live now." Andrew winked as he walked away.  
  
Lizzie was walking on air when she came inside the house. She walked passed her mother in the kitchen washing dishes and her father trying to sneak a cookie and she flopped on the couch.  
  
"Hello Lizzie. What have you been up to?" Jo asked her daughter. "Oh, umm..." Lizzie had to break the news to her parents some time. "Well actually, I went up to the school. And guess what? They want me to go out for the football team!" Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
Sam and Jo looked at each other. "Football?" Sam asked. "I don't like that idea at all." He said not looking at Lizzie, but at Jo. "Well, I say that Lizzie can decide for herself what she wants to do, we shouldn't tell her or stop her." "But Jo, she's our little girl!"  
  
Lizzie's parents kept bickering as if she wasn't there for the longest time. Finally Lizzie broke it up by saying. "I don't care what you say! I am playing and you can't stop me! Now I am going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed!"  
  
"Well too late for that." Sam mumbled but Lizzie heard him. "Why?" she questioned. "Well, I guess in all the football excitement you forgot me." Lizzie heard a voice coming from the stairs. She looked up to find Gordo coming down them.  
  
"Oh Gordo!" Lizzie started but he held his hand up. "Nah don't worry about it McGuire. You call me when you're ready, like you said. Sorry for disturbing Mr. and Mrs. McGuire!" Gordo yelled as he walked out the front door.  
  
"Great!" Lizzie muttered to herself sarcastically as she walked up to her room. She knew this is where Gordo was waiting. She really didn't mind him being there. She walked to her dresser and dumped her cell phone on the top.  
  
She walked over to her computer and started it up. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Lizzie thought to herself. Entering her password (Ronniesgirl) she realized that she needed to update that. Still waiting for things to load, she looked at her pictures. She loved picture, of everything. At one time she wanted to be a photographer, so she had taken plenty of pictures of everything. Her favorite picture was of Gordo, Miranda, herself, and a chick-fil-a cow.  
  
Lizzie laughed; remembering when it was took. They were all at the mall; Miranda and Lizzie had conned Gordo to going. They were passing a little kid clothing store and Chick-Fil-A was doing a promotional thing there. Giving balloons and taking pictures and such. It was Miranda's idea. She was always thinking of kooky things to do like that. The manager said that they were too old to participate, but that didn't stop Miranda from fighting. She and him got into a big argument. In the end, the manager said that if we go, he would give us a free picture with the cow. Miranda was ready to fight for balloons too, but Lizzie and Gordo held her back.  
  
That day was one of those days that just seemed perfect. Lizzie sighed. She wished for a kind of day like that again. Seeing that her computer was finally up, she went to sign online. She found that Miranda was on.  
  
I_Cant_Wait: Hey girl!  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: Hey Lizzie! Did you hear? Gordo's back home!  
  
I_Cant_Wait: Yeah I know. We talked briefly. Did you hear about Lauren?  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: No, he left out that detail? Was it serious? Lizzie, are you okay?  
  
I_Cant_Wait: Well, all I heard was the name, Texan, accent, and oh yeah, his first kiss!  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: NO! You were his first kiss, well, sorta anyway!  
  
I_Cant_Wait: I know! And I was about to blurt that out, but I stopped myself.  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: Aww Liz! I'm soo sorry. You must feel terrible. You want me to come over?  
  
I_Cant_Wait: Well hold your horses. I'm not done yet! So he told me about her, and I didn't want to hear it  
  
I_Cant_Wait: So I said I had to go, and I brushed him off. I went to the high school were they were having football tryouts/practice. They want me to join the team!  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: NO WAY! That's soo awesome!  
  
I_Cant_Wait: No, the best is yet to come. I met this guy, his name is Andrew, and he walked me home! But now, I dunno what to feel towards Gordo. Man, I'm soo confused!  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: I'm really sorry to hear about that Liz. Ugh, the parents want to use the phone so I gotta go. Call me later okay?  
  
I_Cant_Wait: Will do. Bye!  
  
Punk_Rock_Prom_Queen: Bye!  
  
Since Lizzie had no one else to talk to she checked her email. It was mostly junk but one caught her eye. It was a stupid forwarding letter, but being a sucker for superstition, she forwarded it anyway.  
  
At the bottom it read, "If you send this to more than twenty five people your life will change dramatically for the better."  
  
And that was all Lizzie hoped for.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: there is chapter two! I'm having fun messing with yall. Will Lizzie go for Andrew or Gordo? Muahaha! Lol. Review please! 


	3. The First Practice

The next day Lizzie woke early. She couldn't sleep much the night before because she was soo excited about the practice the next day.  
  
Getting ready she rummaged through her clothes. She really wasn't sure what to wear to play football. "Ugh, I have absolutely NOTHING!" She said as she flung the shirt she was wearing down on the ground. That's what she noticed it. There was a bag on her doorknob that wasn't there the night before.  
  
She reached for the bag and looked inside. She took out a few tee shirts and some sport shorts. She found a little piece of paper in the bag and read it. It said, "Lizzie. Your father and I love you no matter what you do. Have a good time at football practice. We thought you might need these. Love you always, Mom."  
  
Lizzie could have hugged her mother at that moment, but she knew she had to get ready. The clothes were just what she was looking for. Something that she could play football in. If her parents didn't do this for her, she didn't know what she would do.  
  
Time flew passed and it was twenty minutes til 10. Lizzie decided it was about time to head over that way. She walked downstairs and out the door. To her surprise however was Gordo walking up to the front of her house.  
  
"Hey." "Hey." Lizzie answered back. "Hey, umm, I'm sorry about yesterday." Lizzie muttered. "Yeah, that was a strange day. I guess it's just different since I'm back?" Gordo guessed. It wasn't exactly true, but Lizzie nodded anyway.  
  
"So what's this football thing you were talking about?" Gordo asked interested. "Oh, well, the coach at the high school wants me to play football there. That's where I'm going now." Lizzie said. "Lizzie, you've never played football before."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes at Gordo. "I know. But they said that I have a really good arm and if I just observe I would probably get the hang of it."  
  
"Oh. Well, you mind if I walk with you there?" Gordo asked. Lizzie thought that maybe she had been a little harsh on him yesterday so she agreed.  
  
"Sooo." Gordo started. "This was a whole lot easier last year. Talking I mean." "Yeah." Lizzie admitted. It was true too. Last year they talked about anything and everything. Now, it was just awkward.  
  
A few blocks down and both were still in silence. Finally Gordo stopped and grabbed Lizzie's arm. "Are you mad at me?" he asked very seriously.  
  
"What? No, of course not, why would I be?" Lizzie asked a bit alarmed. "Well, you ditched me twice yesterday and I went over our conversation and I don't know if I did something wrong or not." Gordo said. Lizzie gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I was just having a bad day, really. It wasn't you." She lied. Thinking back, this was the first time she had ever lied to her best friend. Well, of what she could remember anyway.  
  
They finally reached the football field. It was again awkward because they didn't know what to do. "Umm, so have fun out their McGuire. I would stay, but it looks like you already have a big crowd. So, umm, later." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie didn't know what he meant by a big crowd at first, but then she saw that Kate and Claire were back. Unfortunately Lizzie had to pass both of them to get to where she was supposed to be.  
  
"What are you doing here McGuire?" Kate asked. "Well I heard she was going out for the football team!" Claire remarked. "Next thing you know she'll be going for the boy's swimming team!" Kate said. Lizzie ignored all of these remarks but it was very hard for her.  
  
Finally she got across the field and Andrew spotted her. "Hey Lizzie, glad you made it. Glad I didn't have to track you down." He said grinning. She smiled back. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, just some drills right now. But coach told me just to go over the game with you, get you used to everything. Sound good?" Andrew asked. "Perfect." Lizzie replied back.  
  
The next hour and a half was Andrew and Lizzie just walking around the track, around the football field talking about the fundamentals of football. Lizzie learned a lot and soon she was confident with the rules of the game.  
  
"I think I get it now. So what's next on the agenda?" Lizzie asked. "Well, I think we should go through a few drills, see where your skills are." "Okay, where do we start?"  
  
"First of course, you know this is a football. I want to see how far you can throw this. Here, aim for that goal post." Andrew said as he gave Lizzie the ball. She pulled her arm back and threw the ball. It sailed beautifully through the goal post. "Wow, that's amazing!" Andrew remarked as he watched the ball soar.  
  
"Okay, now we are just going to play a little catch. I'll go over there and throw the ball to you. You try and catch it and then throw it back to me." "Alrighty." Lizzie said.  
  
Andrew and Lizzie played catch for the longest time and soon they saw everyone else walking off the field. The coach came towards them and beckoned Andrew in. "So what have you got?" he asked Andrew. "Well, she now knows the rules of the game and I'll say she can throw great. I think what we can do is put Craft as the quarterback and Lizzie here can be given the ball after and..." Andrew started talking to the coach in football lingo so Lizzie just stood there and nodded a lot.  
  
Finally the coach turned to Lizzie and said, "Well, tomorrow you can work with the rest of the guys. But this is no silly girl camp. You will get a real workout here and I am not one for slackers."  
  
"No sir, I'll do my best." "I bet you will." The coach said. "Good practice, you can go now. Andrew, I want to talk to you and Craft."  
  
The coach started walking in and left Andrew and Lizzie alone again. "Can I walk you home again?" he asked. "Umm, what about your meeting with the coach and Ethan?" Lizzie asked. "Wait for me?" Lizzie blushed and nodded. "Great, I wont be too long. Promise."  
  
Lizzie blushed again before Andrew ran in to where the coach and Ethan were talking. She walked off the field towards the exit. She lingered there for a few minutes and then she was startled by a voice.  
  
"Hey McGuire, how's practice go?" it was Gordo. "Oh, hi Gordo, it went pretty good. I didn't do much today, tomorrow is going to be the real challenge. What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, I wanted to spend some time with my best friend." He said as if it was obvious. Then Andrew came. "Ready Lizzie?" he asked. Lizzie didn't know what to do so finally she did the one thing that popped into her head. "Uh, Gordo, this is Andrew. He is co-captain of the football team and he has been helping me out."  
  
Here Andrew had to add, "Yeah, and I'm walking her home, so what's the hold up?" Lizzie was soo embarrassed but Gordo said, "Nothing, have a good time. Andrew." Gordo tipped his head and started walking away. Lizzie could see he was hurt but she could do anything because Andrew was steering her towards her house.  
  
"Oh Gordo," Lizzie thought to herself, "I am so sorry, I really am."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: here is chapter three. I promise things will heat up later! So just humor me for now, lol. Later guys! 


End file.
